


Meredith Makes Her McCHOICE of a Lifetime.

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [24]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Addison Forbes Montgomery, Addison Shepherd and You must be the woman who's been screwing my husband, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Bombsehll, Breakups, Choices, Derek And Mark Are So Gay For Each Other, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, Drama, Emerald City Bar, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Femslash, First Impressions, Friends to Lovers, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, Happy Ending, Hospital Lobby Drama, How Derek found out, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Joe's, Make for TV, Makeups, Mark Sloan Comes On Back To Seattle Just To Get Derek Back For Himself, MerAdd, MerDer, One True Pairing, Pick Me Choose Me Love Me, Seattle Grace Hospital, Sorry Derek Not Sorry, True Love, maddison - Freeform, meddison, unlikely scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: %“Back then, I’d always thought it would be Derek Shepherd and I. What I’d never thought, ever, is that there was also an Addison Shepherd and him. But then there was Derek AS WELL AS an Addison. And it became very clear to me, then, that I, alone, had all the power over both of them. And I knew that back then, as I still do to this day. That now or never, sooner or later, it would come down to MY McCHOICE; To pick Him or pick Her. And it wasn’t an easy choice to make for me, either. Not an easy choice for me to make, then, at all..."-Meredith Grey, in her voiceover voice.***SET DURING WHO's ZOOMIN' WHO, GA SEASON 1, EPISODE NINE. BUT WE KNEW THAT ALREADY, NOW DIDN'T WE?***%
Relationships: Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	Meredith Makes Her McCHOICE of a Lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissLuthorsHizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [seattlerain879](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerain879/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [addiesbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts), [souvenirscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirscar/gifts), [StephyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyInsanity/gifts), [aymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymr/gifts), [Bluefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefall/gifts), [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts), [TheQueenOfPassiveAggressiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfPassiveAggressiva/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/gifts), [punky_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/gifts), [f_femslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [bg3929](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bg3929/gifts), [Seldom_naughty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldom_naughty/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [theagonyofblank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/gifts), [Jaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/gifts), [WhatwouldagentScullydo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/gifts), [waltzmatildah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/gifts), [Rizzleslvr72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzleslvr72/gifts), [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts), [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This is the Story of Addison & Meredith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230443) by [theagonyofblank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank). 
  * Inspired by [Not So Idle Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558472) by [Jaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina). 
  * Inspired by [And You Rounded Out My Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118704) by [StephyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyInsanity/pseuds/StephyInsanity). 



> Here's a quick McOne-Shot of what could have happened during the most series-defining moment of Season 1 Episode 9.
> 
> Yes, I think love, at first sight, is not really reality. 
> 
> Yes, I think that this is getting a bit out of hand.
> 
> Yes, I think that this story needed to be said.

** Meredith Makes Her McCHOICE of a Lifetime. **

* * *

“Back then, I’d always thought it would be Derek Shepherd and I. What I’d never thought, ever, is that there was also an Addison Shepherd and him. But then there was Derek AS WELL AS an Addison. And it became very clear to me, then, that I, alone, had all the power over both of them. And I knew that back then, as I still do to this day. That now or never, sooner or later, it would come down to MY McCHOICE; To pick Him or pick Her. And it wasn’t an easy choice to make for me, either. Not an easy choice for me to make, then, at all..."

_-Meredith Grey, in her voiceover voice._

* * *

_***SET DURING WHO's ZOOMIN' WHO, GA SEASON 1, EPISODE NINE. BUT WE KNEW THAT ALREADY, NOW DIDN'T WE?***_

* * *

“I am so sorry,” Derek says to Meredith as he spies a tall, leggy and fabulous redhead walking out into the hall of the hospital heading towards them. 

“Addison Shepherd”, Addison Forbes Montgomery introduces herself to her boyfriend’s McMistress. 

“Shepherd?” Winces Meredith, scrutinizing her with her eyes.

“And you must be the woman, who’s been screwing my husband.” Finishes Addison, offering her hand out to Meredith in a handshake.

“YOU ARE MARRIED DEREK!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK” exclaims Meredith, after shaking Addison’s hand all politely. 

“We were estranged...” says Derek to Meredith with a sort of a shrug. “I never thought that you’d meet her,” Derek says as an excuse. 

“McHUH?” Says Addison, McCONFUSED at her husband. “How could you keep your own WIFE from your GIRLFRIEND she didn’t know what she was getting into?!” she says as she’s stopped talking to Derek and now that she’s turning towards Meredith and mouths an apology.

“WHAT, a McBASTARD!” Meredith, she mouths off at Derek and turns back towards Addison.

“ADDISON, CAN YOU EVEN BELIEVE - MY McDREAMY has been McMARRIED TO McHOT who shows up all in here, she’s all leggy and fabulous! AAAAND here I was after REALLY hoping to get some decent McSEX tonight with who I thought was only MY - McDREAMY tonight.” Meredith whined looking up at Addison, hopefully, still. 

“But it looks like I’m going back to my McHOME because Derek is going back to his McTRAILER with YOU and it’s going to be the McDREAMY’s who get together and the McMEREDITH who’s left all alone with no sex. I hate my McLIFE right now!” Meredith groans in a huff, looking dejected.

“Derek, you seriously didn’t ever tell her about me? That’s really low. A low even for you.” Addison tells her husband off in front of Meredith.

“You’re the one who slept with my very best friend behind my back at the Brownstone when you thought I wouldn’t be home that one night” Derek protests in a bit of a whine as well.

“You NEVER came home, Derek. I hadn’t seen you for months. And I was having a hard day and I was lonely and then Mark was just there. And when he said that he’s always been in love with me and he started to kiss me, I just didn’t stop him from kissing me back.” Addison said to him pleadingly.

  
  


“You never came home to see HER!? Your super-smart BOMBSHELL of a McWFE and you neglect her like that for some surgeries? God, you really are a narcissistic McBASTARD. If I had Addison Montgomery-Shepherd waiting for me all hot, wanting and ready back in my home in MY bed then I wouldn’t be letting her get all McHURT and McLONELY.” Meredith rants at Derek while eyeing up Addison.

“I wouldn’t have left her after she made one stupid McMISTAKE when she kissed a friend back when she was upset at you. I wouldn’t have fled across the entire damn continent to try to get away from her. I wouldn’t have started a brand new McLIFE with a naive and so McNice looking McGIRL that I met in a bar that I’d never been to before in my life before then. I wouldn’t have kept on with your whole 'we will or won’t we' with this stupid ass not safe for work type relationship we were never going to work out together.” Meredith practically growls at him.

“And just so you both know, that if I had the option to pick which of the two of you McSHEPHERD’s to fall madly in love with, then you really should be clear Derek which one it would be- Because it sure as hell wouldn’t be YOU.” Meredith rages as she pierces right into his eyes.

“And it sure as hell won’t be you NOW, and don’t bother on trying, because you are NOT MY McSUN. And I won’t go back to being your McMISTRESS no matter how much you McBEG for me. So go home to your Trailer Mr. Derek Cristopher Shepherd. McGOODNIGHT and GOODBYE”

* * *

“And as for your McHOT, McWIFE here, I am going to take HER out for a drink at the bar, because hell I know that she needs it after putting up with the likes of YOU for ten years or however long you’ve been married.”

“11 years...” Addison adds involuntarily, looking unapologetically back at Meredith once again and shrugging at Derek-

As his ex-girlfriend now, Doctor Meredith Grey leads Addison out by the wrist from the hospital.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she gets home McSAFE” Meredith bites back at Derek with a death eating glare.

“Not that she’s your McProblem anymore, if she’s going to be MY friend, not yours, and she’s going to be MINE if she wants me back ever, and yes I do mean want me back in _that way_ ” Meredith says to him boldly as he stands there without moving.

And Addison's eyes snap to Meredith's now, startled that Meredith might suggest that they- what? Be friends or even be something _more_? Addie gives Mer a once-over thinking 'he sure picks the good-looking ones to say the least' as she thinks with an approving low hum. 

“Goodnight Meredith. Goodnight Addie.” Derek says with a sad sigh, wondering if this was all too soon, too fast, going to be over for him.

“Divorce papers are here, you can sign when you’re ready,” Addison says now Derek, pressing the blue folder flat into his chest saying that she's finally leaving him.

Addison takes off her wedding ring as well as his engagement ring to her and she presses them into her now ex-husband’s palm signaling to him right now now that it’s over, that it’s SO, SO, VERY _OVER_. 

  
  


Addison then tucks her arm into Meredith’s as they walk out of the parking lot, and into the open fresh air. 

And the moment that Meredith Grey presses her forehead to Addison’s, it was Addison who made the first move. Addison leaned into the Grey girl as Meredith finally pressed their lips together.

And as Derek Christopher Shepherd watches on as his ex-wife is now kissing his ex-girlfriend/mistress. And he swallows his pride as he steps down from his high horse and signs his divorce papers and hands them to Addison, letting her kiss Meredith back once again once they are over.

And the second Addison is free from him for once and for all, that’s when Addison realizes that she was drowning in Derek, never coming up for air.

And now Addison has met and she’s KISSED - Dere’s hot intern ex-girlfriend Meredith Grey. 

And for the first time in what feels like an eternity, Addison finally feels like she can breathe easy again. 

“You’re like coming up for fresh air” Addison breathes into Meredith in her very own, even better than his, even, Ms.McDREAMY voice. 

“You really are, too,” Meredith immediately says back to her. 

* * *

“Meredith, please take me home with you,” Addison says to her, green eyes sending Meredith her silent beg and plea.

“I’ll take you home always,” Meredith says with a grin. 

And Addison kisses Meredith again and again.

And Meredith never stops kissing Addison back.

* * *

*

“Back then, I’d always thought it would be Derek Shepherd and I. What I’d never thought, ever, is that there was also an Addison Shepherd and him. But then there was Derek AS WELL AS an Addison. And it became very clear to me, then, that I, alone, had all the power over both of them. And I knew that back then, as I still do to this day. That now or never, sooner or later, it would come down to MY McCHOICE; To pick Him or pick Her. And it wasn’t an easy choice to make for me, either. Not an easy choice for me to make, then, at all..."

*

_"But here I am, and I guess I had easily made up my McMIND. Because one of them is lying by themselves all alone now, with three rings, signed divorce papers and no one holding their McHAND. And the other, well, they’re lying next to me in bed right now. And for all that it’s worth; I never would have thought, given the choice between McHIM and McHER, that I would have made then, what I know to be now, to be the best McDECISION I could have made, ever, in my lifetime."_

*

_-Meredith Grey, in her voiceover voice._

*

* * *

_“Oh, but who am I kidding. It wasn’t a hard choice at all. Once it was Derek and then it was Addison, but My McCHOICE was always going to be HER over HIM._

*

_For me, anyway. Because SHE stole my McHEART and she left her-my-McDREAMY. And she left him for me, and I left him for her._

*

_"And forever and always, Ms. McDreamy's we will be."_

*

_As for who's ever going to be in it for him, I don’t know, but maybe Addison's telling me Mark Sloan is her guess. But I think that THAT is the start of a whole other McSTORY...”_

*

_-Meredith Grey, as said to Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, from her bedroom, while holding on to her new girlfriend, forever. Who is no longer a -Shepherd, really, anymore, after all._

*

_"Okay. I'll admit it to you even if I can't McADMIT it to McHIM or to McHER just yet but I feel it already. That may be even Mrs. McDreamy's forever someday we will be."_

*

_-Meredith Grey, on a blue post-it note written from a blue, borrowed pen, posted to the back cover of her diary._

*

_Which she shares one day with Addison Montgomery as she slides a ring onto her finger. And Addison says to her back the "I do."_

*

* * *

  
  


******* FIN *******

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's to another wild ride on the bobbiejelly makes me read another MerAdd one-shot while I'm still waiting on that gosh-darned chapter of "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing" or some other multichap to pop up. 
> 
> Or maybe that is a totally narcissistic thing for me to say in the author's notes, and I should simply refrain myself for implying that I would be proud enough to have an audience of such dedicated readers and commenters who make my life better, in and out, every single day. 
> 
> SO, Cheers folks as always. I'll be seeing you on the other side. 
> 
> Be back soon enough (promises,) from your author to you.


End file.
